You're Buying Me A New Table
by FandomQueen16
Summary: Cammie gets a surprise visit at 4 in the morning, what could go wrong. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy, Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls or any of the characters.


I was laying down facing away from the door when I heard it slowly creak open. All my senses went on high alert. I could see the silhouette of the intruder against the opposite wall. They had broad shoulders and a big chest, a man. He limped forward and I carefully waited until he was right next to my bed. His hand slowly creeped out to touch my shoulder and that's when I made my move.

I flipped over and grabbed his arm. I then threw him backward against the wall I had been staring at. He let out a groan and slumped against the wall. I scrambled out of bed to my bedside table where my gun was. I whipped it out and pointed it at the intruder. I made a move to cross the room when he spoke. His voice froze me in my place.

"Good to see you too Gallagher Girl." he choked out slowly. I stayed in my place, but I lowered my gun and my shoulders slumped. I let out a sigh and looked at him in the darkness. I couldn't really see anything except his eyes, which seemed to glow in the dull light.

His eyes looked me up and down for a moment before he chuckled. I look down and almost died of embarrassment. Of course tonight was laundry night so the only pajamas I had were dirty. So instead I stood in front Zach Goode in a bright red lace bra and a matching set of black panties. I could feel the color rushing to my face as I dove back in bed and scrambled under the covers. This of course only made him laugh harder.

"Not like I haven't seen it before Galla-" Zach snorted, but his laugh died and turned into a deep moan. He pushed himself up the wall and sat in the chair next to my lamp. He slouched in the chair and it looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Look Cam, I know that we aren't together anymore but," I cut him off with a glare

"I hope your not here to try and get me back Zach, if that's the only reason you broke into my apartment then-" I broke off into a gasp as Zach turned on the lamp. His face was swollen and bruised he was covered in knife wounds and at least two visible gun shot wounds. Despite his condition he still managed to smirk.

"I hope you have a med kit Gallagher Girl." he said softly. I tore out of the room and headed for my closet. I opened it to the usual site, about twenty guns, some grenades, knives of various sizes and finally a fully stocked medical kit. I grabbed the kit and ran to grab Zach. I hauled him off the chair and half carried him to my kitchen. I dropped the kit and propped him against a wall so I could clear the table. When Zach let out another moan I made a decision and swiped all of the contents of the table onto the floor. I helped Zach carefully lay down on the table and turned on the light. I looked over Zach and the sight made my heart shatter

He was covered in blood, it matted his hair to his head and stained his clothes. I quickly looked away and began to go through the med kit

"I need you to take off your pants and your shirt" I stuttered feeling my cheeks heat up. To my relief he simply nodded and made an attempt to take off his shirt. He winced with even the slightest movement. I turned a put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me skeptically but I smiled and helped him out of his clothes. So there we were both of us were in our underwear and Zach was bleeding all over my table.

I began the process of cleaning him up. I wiped away the dried blood from all his cuts and wrapped them in bandages. Then I examined his arm, it hung limply by his side. In one look I knew it was dislocated. I gave him a sympathetic look, he simply sat up and nodded. He laid his head on my shoulder as I put my hands on his.

"On three" I said quietly in his ear.

Zach snorted "We both know you're gonna count to two then do it, really Cam you could try harde- OWWWW" I snapped his shoulder back into place to silence him. We stayed there for what seemed like forever. I listened to him panting against my skin until he finally lifted his head to look at me.

"That wasn't very nice Gallagher Girl." For some reason we found this hilarious. Maybe because the situation was so serious and tense, or maybe because it was 4:00 in the morning, but we laughed for a few minutes before I helped him into a sling.

The tension seemed to dissipate after that. I was more gentle and he slumped into me a little more. I worked in a comfortable silence until I finally had to ask.

"How did this happen Zach." He stared at me for a moment before he sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"It was was an OP. It was supposed to be a simple in-and-out. I was given all my info from a mole. The director claimed he's one of our most trustworthy informants, that is until tonight." Zach said with a snort "He told me I should expect about ten guys with little to no weaponry. I went in to find over a hundred guys with military grade weapons. I barely made it out alive." he said avoiding my gaze.

I felt so many emotions all at once, anger, sadness, relief, pain, and love. Zach left me about a year ago. Mostly because of distance. He went on an OP for six months all the way around the globe. We broke it off cleanly, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. We had agreed that it was best not to be together for the time being, at least until our lives calmed down. We both knew our lives would never "calm down", it was our unofficial way of saying goodbye, forever. That is until Zach showed up at my house covered in blood.

I finished cleaning the last of his cuts and grabbed him some ice for his still swollen face. He took the ice pack from me and our hands brushed against each others. We stood like that and just stared into each others eyes. He pulled me closer so i was standing in between his legs. His hands found my hips and his thumbs rubbed slow circles on them.

"What happened to us Cammie?" It was a rhetorical question but i still felt a pang in my heart when he asked. I cupped his face in my hands and carefully ran them over the bruises. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Remember when we were at Gallagher? Things were so much easier back then." he sighed "Besides my mother trying to kill you, the only thing I had to be worried about was Jimmy."

I laughed at the mention of Josh, even now Zach pretended not to know his name. "I remember the first time we met." he said reminiscing

"You offered me M&Ms." I remembered "That was such a good year for me, it definitely helped when you said goodbye." I smirked and remembered how he had dipped me in the Grand Hall and kissed me.

Zach chuckled and pulled me even closer "Sometimes I just want to go back just so we can be together again. So we can be happy." A sad smile crossed his lips as he finally opened his eye.

I bit my lip, he was being so open with me. It's probably because he nearly died tonight, but still. I put my hands on his chest and leaned forward.

"Who says we can't be together again?" and just like that, all the walls I had put up around my heart came tumbling down. Zach's eye lit up as he surged forward, capturing my lips with his own. His knotted his hands in my hair and deepened the kiss. I stepped even closer to him. It was a strange reunion. We both were in our underwear, Zach was all bandaged up sitting on my now blood covered table at four in the morning. It couldn't have been more perfect.

We eventually pulled away for air and smiled at each other. "So," Zach started breaking the silence "now that we're together and we're both in our underwear lets take this back to your room." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I let out another laugh and backed away.

"Easy there tiger, you're still severely injured, and I don't want any blood on my bed. I mean look at my table!" I said gesturing to the red stains covering most of my table. Zach frowned and got off the table.

"Can we at least make out on the couch?" He said with mock seriousness. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're buying me a new table and a new coach, Mr. Goode" I said leading him to the living room.

"I'll take that as a yes to making out then."

"You might even end up buying me a new bed after all."

"I like the sound of that Gallagher Girl."


End file.
